dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Arion (Prime Earth)
During his time as king of Atlantis, Arion once saved Atlantis by combining Nth Metal with Atlantean magic and technology and making some sort of pact. He would claim to have instead saved it by spinning ancient magic in the center of the Earth core. Encounter with the Ocean Lords Admired from afar by Poseidon due to his commitment to exploration and unity, the sea god went to Arion and revealed him the true nature of the world and it's unique power that allowed the Earth to flourish with life. Longing to share that power with the known universe to tithe and bind them all as one, the wizard king imbued a piece of conch shell with the power of the Life Force responsible for planetary genesis and called forth the Triumvirate of Sea Gods to receive this power. Unknown to him, this act caused Poseidon to falter and fear the sea gods. Despite knowing he was wrong, the Ocean Deity grew jealous and fearful of sharing his secrets with this alien supremacy. Unknown to Arion, his patron deity lied to the unsuspecting sorcerer about their true intents, portraying them as destroyers and conquerors out to plunder his home planet. Dismayed at this revelation, he used his magic and technology to invert a small piece of that power used to summon them and instead created the Tear of Extinction; after having imbued it into the Clarion. Using its power, he killed the Ocean Lords and caste them into the Graveyard of Gods though at the cost of poisoning himself with the necrotic Death Force power. Arion had been believed to have perished in the deed, and from it. A legend was spurred detailing this event (with the exclusion of the mentioning of the tear of extinction's existence) and it's real, historical account was kept secret by the Atlantean royal bloodline. Sealing by Fate Through unknown means, Arion had somehow managed to survive after the ordeal. But was driven insane by the Tears corrupting influence. Some time after the battle he came into contact with the Blue Beetle Scarab, gaining visions of a proclaimed calamity to befall Atlantis and was plunged into greater depths of madness from premonition he'd received. During battle with Doctor Fate over ownership of the Scarab, Arion intervened in an attempt to claim it for himself. The ensuring conflict allowed it to leave the battle and Arion was sealed away in a tomb under what would later be El Paso, Texas. Hard Choices Having found the current Blue Beetle holder, Jaime Reyes, he sends his servant Mordcai Cull to retrieve. Using his limited influence and Mordecai, he is successful in luring Doctor Fate, Jaime, and the Blue Beetle Scarab near the sealing grounds of his imprisonment as well as separate Jaime's soul from his body to give the scarab full control. As Doctor Fate fights the Scarab, it releases Jaime from it's body. As an act of mercy and gratitude for ushering his return, Arion uses his influence to merge his body with his soul and feeds off the energy from Fate and the Scarab, enabling him to break through his imprisonment. With his newfound power, he defeats Doctor Fate and begins transforming the Earth into his dark image. He then begins to casts a global enchantment and calls upon Jaime's assistance by using the spark of energy he retained from his unique bond with the Scarab, controlling his body into doing so. However, Jaime manages to break through Arion's telepathic control and re-take the scarab, severely weakening Arion. Attempting to combat Doctor Fate once more, he is instead knocked out by a cannon blast from Jaime and is taken by Doctor Fate to be placed in a absolution crystal for ten thousand years, where he can either transcend his sins or be consumed by them. | Powers = * : Described as a god, demon, and homo magi, Arion has innate abilities thanks to his heritage. ** : Arion possess immortality, having been alive since the times of the Dark Giants, whom plagued humanity millions of years ago. ** : Arion can transform himself into a dark, insect-like creature as well as others into insect-like Atlantean demons. *** *** * : Recounted historically as a powerful wizard by Black Orchid able to seal away elder gods known as the Dark Giants, he can naturally command magic forces of both order and chaos due to serving as a balancing force between both concepts. He managed to gain the upper hand on Nabu and defeat him after his resurrection via siphoning of his magical energies. ** : Arion can manipulate other sorts of energies with his magic such as cosmic energy within Jaime from the Blue Beetle Scarab. *** :Arion proved capable of enough to absorb the sorcerous energies replenish his own from beings powerful as Doctor Fate and objects such as the Blue Beetle Scarab's occult and cosmic energies. ** : Arion can conjure bolts of electricity out of his hands. ** : After coming into contact with the Blue Beetle Scarab and becoming obsessed with the object, Arion manage to use his magic to imitate the capabilities and effects of the scarab. ** : Arion proved capable enough to separate Jaime Reyes's body from the Blue Beetle Scarab during it's battle with Doctor Fate even while imprisoned in his tomb. ** :Arion is capable of creating force fields to protect himself from harm. ** :Arion can control the essence of other human beings. ** ** : Arion's essence can be granted to others to give them powers, having turned Mordecai Cull into an Atlantean demon with magical powers and appearances that resemble Blue Beetle's own. ** :Arion possess a strong mind powerful enough to force a bond between himself and Khaji Da. *** :Arion can use magic to force others to be compelled to follow his whims such as Jaime Reyes and the Blue Beetle Scarab. *** : Arion is capable of unleashing powerful, magical storms using his mind. *** :Arion possess senses that can alert him to forces that work against him. *** : Arion can read the history of humanity shortly after being freed from the dimension in which he was imprisoned in by Doctor Fate. ** : Arion possess powers of a darker and malevolent nature. *** : Arion can summon Atlantean demons that resemble insects. ** : Although requiring him the use of arcane objects such as the Blue Beetle Scarab to sufficiently power him, Arion at the height of his power is able to end all of creation with a spell. | Abilities = * : Arion was described as a great scientist by Poseidon, whom the god even admitted to having underestimated his ingenuity. His reign in Atlantis became historically responsible for Atlantis's advanced technology and applications of magic. ** : Arion was very knowledgeable in sorcery, often combining it with technology to achieve various advancements such as studying Poseidon's life giving power and combining it with his magic and technology to create a deadly inversion. ** : An explorer, Poseidon stated that he traveled to every corner of the Earth during his tenure in Atlantis as an explorer, scientist, and later king prior to his descent into insanity. ** ** | Equipment = * Mantle of the Savior * Arion's Gemstone * Clarion * Tear of Extinction * Blue Beetle Scarab * Arion's Keeperchest : Special containers meant for locking even the most volatile of magic, though proved powerful enough to contain a nuke augmented by magical energies. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Contact with both the Blue Beetle Scarab and Tear of Extinction turned Arion insane and evil. | Notes = * Arion’s being has had contradictory elements: Although stated outright to be a demon , he is also referenced a god by Doctor Fate & Blue Beetle. He’s also referred to as an Atlantean during ancient times, liking him to be Homo Magi. | Trivia = * Like Atlan, Arion is claimed by Aquaman to have been known as the "first" and "greatest" king in Atlantean history. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gods Category:Scientists Category:Sorcerers Category:Royalty Category:Demons Category:Homo Magi Category:Lords of Order Category:Lords of Chaos